hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Liger Castle
Liger Castle is episode three of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis Commander ApeTrully tries to befriend the Ligers while Mystique Sonia has problems with a zit on her face and feels that the rest of First Squad does not appreciate her. Transcript: Here Plot When the episode begins, Mystique Sonia is looking at herself in a mirror, when she discovers she has a small zit. Yaksha, obviously trying to help, tries to pop it. Sonia scolds Yaksha for trying to pop it. Sonia then walks into the Meeting Room for First Squad. Mr.NoHands gets angry that she's late, and Sonia says it was Yaksha's fault. Mystique Sonia then ties Yaksha in knots, saying, "Bad, naughty naughty Yaksha!" The rest of First Squad is surprised by her behavior. Mr. No Hands declares that Sonia is the naughty one, and that her attitude is horrid and awful. Mystique Sonia is surprised and angry. Mystique Sonia's daily gifts and love letters then come in. While she's reading them, the rest of First Squad complains that they're hungry and she must feed them with her magical buns. Sonia only makes one bun, as payback for calling her horrid and awful. Commander ApeTrully then takes a gold offering to the Ligers, who have started enslaving humans. Like always, the gold offering doesn't work and the Ligers instead trap him in a small space with many other people. ApeTrully then signals First Squad. On the way to Liger Castle, First Squad meet the Sailor brothers , who give Mystique Sonia a bracelet in case she ever needs their help. In return, Mystique Sonia gives them a bunch of her buns, saying they appreciate her more. When First Squad get to Liger Castle, the Ligers are wearing pink glasses to make them look more innocent. Mystique Sonia gets up and goes over to pet them. Yaksha then picks that moment to try to pop Sonia's pimple. Yaksha succeeds, but the pus from it hits the Liger King's disguise, angering the Liger King. The Liger King then gets ready to blow torch Sonia, and Yaksha covers her completely. When the Liger King is done blow torching, Yaksha is burnt badly, then disappears into dust. Mystique Sonia screams and the rest of First Squad see that the Ligers were decieving them. They start fighting the Ligers as a completely heartbroken Sonia gets captured by Liger King and is put in the same small space as Commander ApeTrully. A soldier then crawls over to her and says he loves her. Sonia then remembers how she got the first Yaksha. She says, "What did you say?" the soldier again says, "I love you!" The soldier's face turns into a yaksha face. Mystique Sonia then lies and says she didn't hear him clearly. The soldier repeats it again and turns fully into a yaksha. Mystique Sonia dances around shouting, "Good, good, wonderful yaksha!" Commander ApeTrully explains to the others about her spell. Mystique Sonia escapes the prison and bring a bunch of her buns for First Squad. First Squad is then able to fight off the Ligers. Liger King refuses to surrender unless they beat them in a ring tossing game. The Ligers cheat during First Squad's turn. Mystique Sonia then uses her bracelet to summon the Sailor Brothers, who are excellent at ring tossing. The Ligers then decide to become part of Big Green. Mystique Sonia then screams again, and Apetrully asks her what's wrong, and she reveals she has 2 new zits! Apetrully then says "Oh dear!" With a shocked expression of his face. Notes * First Apparence of Liger King * First time Sonia felt the others didn't appreciate her. * First time to mention Mystic Sonia's spell. Quotes * Mystique Sonia: Bad Kitties! * Mystique Sonia: Oh, I'm only growing one today! After all, I am "horrid" and "awful" Characters Mystique Sonia Yaksha Mr. No Hands Mighty Ray Lin Chung Jumpy Ghostface Commander ApeTrully Tank Commander Humans Golden Eye Husky Ligers Tank Army Turtles The Sailor Brothers Buneyes.jpg|Jumpy, Mighty Ray, and Mr. No Hands with buns for eyes Goldeneyehuskyohdear.jpg|Sonia with Yaksha Goldeneyehuskysmile.jpg|Liger king and the other ligers pretending to be nice Goldeneyehusky2.jpg|Liger King roaring Ligercheat.jpg|Ligers cheating 102A Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes